


in the heat of the summer

by fe3hlix



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little bit of a fluffy ending so I’ll tag it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Eddie, Riding, Rimming, but this is set in like.. a modern college au, oversensitivity, so they’re like in their early 20s here, there’s literally no plot I just wanted to write them banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hlix/pseuds/fe3hlix
Summary: Behind those thick lenses, Richie looks up at Eddie in awe. “God, I love you.” He breathes, a smile growing on his face as he holds onto Eddie’s thighs.Eddie grins back at him. “I know.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 470





	in the heat of the summer

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song summer by brockhampton... again there’s legit no plot to this I just wanted to write them fucking LOLL but in my head I imagine it’s like a modern college au and they’re dorming together. also sorry to my friends if you’re reading this

LA summers are no joke. Eddie knew it would get hot, but he hadn’t anticipated it would be quite this bad.

It’s in the afternoon, around 2 or 3pm. Eddie can’t remember how much time has passed. His brain feels like it’s been in a microwave, and his body is like a furnace. The sheets stick to every inch of him that’s pressed into the bed. Eddie pants into the pillow, cheeks flushed red and warm, and his eyes flutter closed as Richie does that thing with his tongue again.

“Rich,” He breathes, toes curling as Richie licks into him just right. He feels like he’s boiling from the inside out. Both the ceiling fan and the floor fan are on high, blowing air directly at the two of them. Richie hums and spreads Eddie’s cheeks further apart, pressing his tongue flat against Eddie’s hole, and Eddie moans. “Richie.”

“Hm.” Richie kisses the bottom of Eddie’s spine. 

“Hurry up and fuck me before I die of heatstroke.” Eddie complains. They’re gonna have to change the sheets after this. They’re soaked from sweat. It’s disgusting. All of this should be disgusting—the sweat, the heat, the sticky sheets, Richie eating his ass—but he’s too horny to think about it for more than two seconds.

He hears Richie pop the cap of the lube and shivers as the coolness of it is spread over his hole. Richie already fingered him earlier, so he’s loose and ready. Eddie’s dick aches between his legs, but he won’t touch himself. He likes coming untouched, from just Richie fucking him. The edge makes it last longer, and he always comes harder. 

“Since we’re gonna shower after, can I creampie you?” Richie asks, and Eddie’s nostrils flare as he closes his eyes and exhales hard through his nose. 

“Shut up. You know I hate when you say that.” Eddie grumbles. He didn’t think he could get any more red, but by the way the back of his neck tingles hotly, he’s sure he’s definitely deepened in rosy hue. 

Worst of all, he can practically _ hear _Richie’s smile. “Well? Can I?”

Eddie tries not to smile, too, but he can’t help it. “Fine.” He says, and laughs when Richie woops and smacks a kiss to his ear. 

“Quit acting like you don’t like it. I know you get off on it just as much as I do.” Richie settles on his knees behind Eddie and runs his hands up and down his smooth, tan back. “You always get all shaky when I come inside you.” 

Eddie closes his eyes again, licking his lips. It’s true. Again, it should be disgusting—_filthy, gross, unclean, _ his brain tells him—but it’s not. It’s _ not. _ It’s messy and he _ loves _ it. He sucks Richie’s dick and swallows his come and takes him raw and Richie eats him out and Eddie _ likes _ it. He loves it, because it’s them, and it’s Richie, and it feels so good and Richie makes him so happy. 

“I do,” he says. He reaches back for Richie’s hand, and Richie takes it, pressing Eddie’s hand to the mattress and intertwining their fingers. His other hand guides his cock into Eddie and Eddie sighs as Richie slides home. The stretch is pleasant, easy from lube, and as always, Richie fills him perfectly. “I do. I fucking love it, Rich.”

“Fuck, Eds. I’m not gonna last if you talk like that.” Richie’s nails dig into Eddie’s hip. 

Eddie squeezes Richie’s fingers. “Fuck me, Richie. Give it to me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Richie murmurs, and slides out slow, and then back in fast. It nearly knocks the breath out of Eddie. He moans, pressing his face further into the pillow. 

“Harder.” Eddie demands.

“Are you sure? Babe, we just started, we—”

Richie chokes off into a moan as Eddie squeezes tight around him. “_ Harder _ , Rich.” He says again, thrusting his hips back onto Richie’s cock shallowly. “I want you to _ fuck _ me, so fuck me like a man.”

Richie lets go of Eddie’s hand, both hands gripping his hips tight, and does as he’s told. This time the air _ is _ knocked out of him, and Eddie gasps as pleasure shoots through his whole body. He grips the pillow tight, moaning as Richie fucks into him roughly. 

He purses his lips, face scrunched up in pleasure, heartbeat pounding as he focuses on the slick slide of Richie’s dick inside him. The heat, the weight, the fullness and thickness of it—he feels it down to his core, and already, Eddie begins to shake. This is just what he needs. He’s hot and sweaty and getting fucked hard and rough by the love of his life, and there’s no place else he’d rather be. 

Richie presses down along his back, panting and groaning into Eddie’s ear. “F-fuck, Eddie, you’re so hot. I could fuck you all day. I could—I could fuck you for hours. _ Fuck_. God, you’re so hot, you’re like the best thing that’s ever happened to me, my dick loves you so much, oh god, _ I _love you so much—”

“Richie,” Eddie moans as Richie hits that spot inside him that makes his stomach flip. “Shut up and kiss me.” He leans up on one elbow so he can turn his head and kiss Richie. It’s barely a kiss, the angle being so awkward, just a mashing of lips and tongue and the slight clack of teeth, but they’re both too pent up and gone to care. 

Richie sucks kisses along Eddie’s neck and shoulders after, biting and scraping his teeth over past marks to make them bright red again. Eddie thrusts his hips back to meet Richie and whines when Richie kisses that sensitive spot under his ear. 

Richie’s hand slides under Eddie to rest on his stomach, and his fingers barely brush Eddie’s dick before Eddie is coming, thighs tensing as he shoots his load all over the sheets under him. It’s another mess he’s too horny to think about. He’s sure he’ll throw a fit over it later.

Once the world is no longer a hazy blur, Eddie notices Richie’s no longer inside him, and he’s immediately distressed at the realization. 

“Guess no creampie for you, huh?” Richie smiles, and Eddie rolls onto his back, pouting. Richie laughs at him.

“I still want it.” He says, sitting up and kissing Richie. 

“It’s okay, we can always do it next t—whoa!” Richie bounces slightly as Eddie pushes him back, switching their positions. Eddie climbs into Richie’s lap, reaching behind himself to grab Richie’s cock and guide it into himself. 

Behind those thick lenses, Richie looks up at Eddie in awe. “God, I love you.” He breathes, a smile growing on his face as he holds onto Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie grins back at him, sitting down in one slick slide. “I know.” 

He placed his hands on Richie’s chest and then starts to move his hips, grinding hard on Richie’s dick. Every movement of Richie’s cock inside him sends a thrill up his spine. Eddie’s so much more sensitive now, and there’s a slight, overwhelming edge to everything, but it’s so _ good. _

Before long, he’s bouncing eagerly in Richie’s lap, thighs burning. Eddie holds onto Richie’s hands, which grip his hips tight, and tilts his head back, getting lost in the sensation. His cock is hard again, red and wet at the tip, bobbing and leaking onto Richie’s stomach. Eddie feels like he’s going to explode. He feels like a burning, hot star, ready to combust.

“Richie,” he says, voice wrecked. His throat is raw from moaning. “Fuck, you’re so big. You’re so fucking big, god, _ fuck_, your cock fills me so good, Rich, I love it. I love you so much, I wish you could fuck me forever.” 

“I love when you talk,” Richie pants. His face is flushed, curls sticking to his forehead, glasses slightly askew. Eddie’s heart aches with how much he loves him. “You sound like a fucking whore, Eds, it’s so hot.”

He grabs Eddie’s ass roughly, squeezing, and Eddie lets out a little noise of surprise as Richie braces his feet flat against the bed, legs spread to fuck up into Eddie hard. Eddie gasps at the first thrust, eyes going wide, and holds onto Richie’s shoulders for dear life as Richie pounds up into him. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Richie—” Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, ducking his head, making soft _ uh _ noises with each thrust. It’s so much all at once, on the brink of unbearable, but it feels so good and Eddie finds himself wanting more at the same time. “Sh-shit, Rich, you feel so good, it feels so good, I can’t—oh _ god_, Richie, you’re gonna make me come, fuck, I’m gonna—I can’t—_uh uh uh_—”

He comes again, for the second time, coming hard all over Richie’s stomach and chest. It feels like a bomb has gone off inside him. His skin feels buzzed all over, every inch of him hypersensitive. His orgasm lasts shorter than the first one, but hits twice as hard. 

Eddie hears Richie curse and squeeze his hips tighter, and then he feels Richie’s dick throb inside him. He moans happily at the feeling, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. He presses lazy kisses to Richie’s neck and jaw, licking the sweat off Richie’s skin. 

They lay there for a while, coming down from the high, Richie petting Eddie’s back slowly while Eddie kisses on him. It’s nice to just lay there for a moment, until Eddie remembers how hot it is. He groans as he sits up, peeling off of Richie. He pulls off Richie’s foggy glasses and leans down to give him a chaste but sweet kiss. 

“That was good.” Eddie smiles down at him. 

“I came so hard my brain feels like goo.” Richie mumbles, grinning. 

“Imagine how I feel. I came twice.” Eddie slowly pulls off Richie’s softening dick, clenching around nothing. It feels strange to be empty. “C’mon, let’s hurry and shower.” 

Richie sits up, taking Eddie’s hand, and they retreat to the bathroom. Eddie sees their toothbrushes on the counter and realizes with horror he let Richie kiss him after he ate him out. He says as much, but Richie just laughs at him.

“It’s not funny!” Eddie grabs his toothbrush and shoves Richie’s into his hands respectively. “I can’t believe I let you do that. You should have said something.”

“Spaghetti, I was the one eating your ass. You think I give a shit?” Richie puts toothpaste on his toothbrush. While brushing his teeth, he pulls back the shower curtain to turn on the water. “We takin’ a cold one?”

“God, yes.” 

The cool water feels good on their heated skin. It’s refreshing. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s waist and tilts his head up. Richie smiles down at him and kisses him softly.

They wash each other’s hair and bodies, working in comfortable silence, stopping every couple moments to kiss or embrace. Eddie rubs his face between Richie’s shoulderblades, kissing him there while Richie rubs the conditioner Eddie makes him use into his thick curly hair. 

“I like when you do that. It feels good.” Richie says, and Eddie can hear the smile in his voice. “I love you.”

Richie turns around, and Eddie leans up on his tiptoes for another kiss. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also yes I know I haven’t updated my fix it reddie fic 🤡 I have adhd I get spurts of creativity and then it dies again I’m sorry I promise I’ll upload part 3 eventually. the real clown of the it fandom is me


End file.
